You Coming to Get Me?
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: When Harry comes face to face with an old enemy... he doesn't expect to feel anything but loathing for her.  But hate and lust... are not always mutually exclusive. Harry x Bellatrix. NC17.


You Coming To Get Me?

He didn't know why he was here. He didn't even know where here was. And he didn't know why he had come alone… leaving Ron and Hermione… asleep… back at Grimmauld Place.

All he knew is that there was something about this place. Something important. Something that drew him there.

It was a cool, quiet evening. The wind whispered about trees either side the entrance in the stone. It should have reminded him ominously of the cave. It had the same feeling about it. Dumbledore would have said that it had known magic.

He fought back the usual stab of grief… and anger… at the thought of Dumbledore. He wouldn't have wanted Harry to dwell. He would have wanted him to get on with the job he had set him.

He turned his attention back to the dark cave-mouth. On 2nd look it was clear it had been hewn by human hands. It looked like the entrance to some catacombs. Eerie maybe… but he couldn't shake the feeling he had to go in.

His hand was on his wand as we walked under the stone arch. Even though he felt compelled to go in… there was still something about this place that raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

He walked slowly down a long, windowless corridor of stone. Soon it was dark enough he had to light his wand. The familiar wandlight was comforting as he walked down hallway after hallway… without knowing what it was he was looking for.

After a while it occurred to him he no longer knew the way out. The place was a labyrinth. He had taken so many turns that it was impossible for him to remember where he had been already. It was entirely possible he was going around in circles.

Suddenly he heard far off voices. He froze, extinguishing the wandlight. "Are you sure Potter's here?" a harsh, guttural voice asked. "Of course I am. The alarm we placed on the doorway was set to only go off when Potter entered" another voice said… feminine this time… but just as harsh.  
Siblings. Death Eaters'. He had walked into a trap.

He turned on the spot… trying to apparate. Nothing. An anti-apparition jinx. He swore vehemently under his breath as he realized how neatly he had been trapped.

Clearly they had put a compulsion spell on this place.

He tugged the invisibility cloak out of his backpack and swung it around him. He walked away from the voices as quickly as he could without making a sound. If they found him they would take him to Voldemort. And if Voldemort found out he was hunting Horcruxes… even if he escaped… it would be all over.

Suddenly a high, crazy mocking voice rang out that he knew all too well. "Come out itty bitty Potter. Come out and play…"

Rage boiled up in him at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. She had killed his godfather… the only family he'd had left. He hated her with a passion.

For a moment he felt an urge to run towards the voice… to find her… to punish her… to make her hurt for what she'd done to Sirius. Then self-preservation kicked in. He couldn't let himself be captured. What he was doing was too important.

As he started to walk the other way he heard her voice again. "I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?" she sang out mockingly. He ignored the anger her words inspired and increased the speed of his walking.

It was like a game of cat and mouse… but with many cats waiting to ensnare the unfortunate mouse as he crept down hallway after hallway… narrowly missing them several times as he searched desperately for the exit.

Then he heard voices up ahead… and turned to go the other way… but they were behind him too. He had a moment of blind panic before he spotted a tiny hallway of the main hallway. He darted into it barely a second before Death Eaters' appeared at the end of the hallway.

He stayed completely still, hoping they would pass him by.

Harry froze for several interminable minutes as their wandlights drifted past his hidey-hole. Just when he thought he was safe for the moment he heard light footsteps in the main hallway.

A light got closer and closer… and there she was… long dark hair hanging in it's usual brunette tangle… petite, slender frame garbed in black robes… dark eyes glittering malevolently in the light from her wand.

Something made her pause by the entrance to his hiding place. He shrank back, flattening himself against the wall as she peered into the darkness.

Fear went down his spine as she stepped into the small hallway…peering around. His heart was thudding so hard against his ribs he was worried she'd hear it. And even though he knew she couldn't see him he still recoiled from the light of her wand. His breath came out in a hiss as she got closer and he hoped it had gone unnoticed.

She showed no sign she had heard him as she got closer… close enough for him to smell her sweet, dark scent… almost close enough to touch…

Then her wand swept from side to side... and his own wand leapt out of his hand. Before he knew what was happening she had kicked his wand away, tugged the invisibility cloak off and presented her own wand at hollow of his throat.

"Well well. Look at what we have here" she sneered, grinning sadistically at Harry. He glared at her. Hate mingled with fear in his startlingly green eyes. It amused her.

"You're scared of me. Aren't you… Potter" she purred mockingly, digging the tip of the wand slightly into his neck.

"No" he said in a voice that was firm… but with a slight tremble that suggested he was trying hard to keep the fear and loathing out of his voice.

"Liar" she snapped. "Don't worry" she drawled. "I'm not going to kill you. The Dark Lord wants you in one... piece" she continued in a husky purr.

"Why can't Voldemort come get me himself?" he said scathingly, his natural bravery asserting himself. He hadn't cowered before Voldemort and he'd be damned if he would do it for this sadistic bitch.

In a flash she was behind him… pulling his head back and digging her wand in under his chin. "So… cocky... to say his name..." she purred, an edge of anger in her voice.

"You've already found me... the situation could hardly be... worse" he said with as much contempt as he could muster.

"Sure it can..." she purred… running a slender finger down the side of his face and smirking when he flinched.

A wicked grin came over her face. She felt him flinch again when she leaned in and pressed her lips against the side of his face.

He stiffened as she pressed the front of her body into the back of his. Repulsion fought with arousal as he felt his traitorous body respond to her closeness. He would not… could not… think lustful thoughts about Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was twice his age… and a Death Eater… and if either of those weren't reason enough… she had killed Sirius. He tried to hold on to his anger… to keep it in his mind… focused on that rather than the fact his body was enjoying having her pressed up against him…

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" he spat derisively. She chuckled… the sound sending a shiver down his spine than wasn't entirely unpleasant.

She leaned in so her lips were inches from his ear and purred "Do you want me to eat you?"

He couldn't suppress a shudder of something like anticipation at the connotation of her words and hoped she took it for a shudder of revulsion. _Bad word choice… really bad word choice Harry_ he thought to himself.

She leaned in and licked along the side of his jaw. "Mmmm… tasty…" she whispered lasciviously. His breathing came faster and he could feel something stirring in his jeans. He tried to stop himself from reacting to her but it was so difficult with her breathing down his neck…

And although he tried to control it… to think non-sexual thoughts… but it wasn't working. Soon she would see… and just the thought of her knowing how much she was getting to him was humiliating.

Bella hadn't had this much fun in a long time. The 'boy who lived' really was amusing to play with. It was clear he couldn't help reacting to her… even though he loathed her. It was rather gratifying how quickly she had been able to get him hot and bothered.

In fact… she could swear she could make out a slight bulge… in his jeans. "Enjoying ourselves… are we Potter?" she hissed wickedly… turning his face to hers and grinning like a deranged Cheshire Cat.

Heat flushed across his face. He couldn't believe he was at the mercy at the woman he most hated… and she had managed to get him hard. At that moment he couldn't think of anything more acutely embarrassing.

"Awwww. Itty bitty Potter's blushing" she crowed mockingly. His face reddened even more at her cruel words… but the persistent throbbing in his jeans didn't let up at all. If anything it was getting steadily worse.

The hand that wasn't holding the wand wandered slowly down the front his body. "Get your paws off," he snapped. She laughed… not her usual mad cackle… but a wicked giggle that told him she was going to do exactly what she wanted… and the more he protested… the more she would enjoy it.

He bit back a groan as her hand closed around his cock… squeezing him firmly through the rough fabric of his jeans. But even though he hadn't made a sound she could see it in his face… in the tension of his body… in the slowly growing bulge under her hand.

She couldn't help running her tongue slowly across her lips. In the 2 years since she had 1st seen him in the Department of Mysteries the cute boy had become a handsome young man. And having him at her mercy like this… was a heady sensation.

Suddenly Bella was very aware that she hadn't had anyone this young and unspoiled for a very long time. But to go any further would be to risk incurring the Dark Lord's wrath if he found out.

She had always been one to want what she couldn't have. As a child… her parent's affection … as a teenager… her sister's boyfriend… as an adult… the Dark Lord's love. And out of the three … she'd only managed to gain one.

How could she fight temptation when she could already feel her own body reacting to him getting hard under her hand? She certainly hadn't expected to want him… she'd intended to tease him before she handed him over.

The look on his face was that of somehow who was trying very hard not to show how aroused he was. And it felt deliciously wicked to be the one getting him hard… knowing fully well how much he hated her.

A soft sound of pleasure escaped his lips as her hand continued its relentless pressure on his cock.

That was all the encouragement she needed. She removed her hand... a lascivious grin sliding over her face. He looked like he was surprised and rather shocked that he had been enjoying himself so much... but disappointed that she had stopped. There was also a wariness there that told her he was wondering what she was going to do next.

"Now Potter... on your knees" she said wickedly. His eyes widened when he realized what she was intending. "What? No..." he said, face flushing slightly, expression defiant. Irritation crossed her lovely features. She wasn't used to anyone saying no to her.

Her features smoothed back into her usual sneer and she slowly lowered the wand so the tip was pointing directly at his groin. "I said... on your knees" she repeated slowly… her voice both dangerous and seductive.

His eyes flickered between her face and the wand in her hand. Her smile was teasing but her dark eyes were merciless. He slowly got to his knees. "Good boy" she purred, a smirk curving her lips.

There was both lust and disbelief in his green eyes as she leant against the wall and started to raise the hem of her robes. He wanted to look away but he couldn't seem to stop staring as she slowly revealed slender, shapely legs clad in black leather, spike-heeled boots.

He felt a tremor of anticipation and fear as she raised the skirt over her slender hips. His jaw nearly dropped as she exposed her most intimate parts to his gaze. Suddenly his jeans seemed confiningly tight.

She grinned wolfishly at the stunned… almost painfully aroused expression on his face.

It was all too clear from his current position how much she was aroused by his predicament. It was the same time embarrassing and incredibly erotic to see her practically dripping for him.

"Go on… I know you want to…" she purred huskily. She was right. He did. Even though he knew he shouldn't. She was forbidden fruit… delicious… juicy… and tempting beyond belief.

Impatience crossed her face as she watched the struggle between his head and his cock. She wanted his mouth on her now.

She slid her hand around the back of his head… firmly pulling it closer to where she wanted it. Finally… as if he couldn't help himself… he started to lean forward.

A tremor of pleasure went up her spine at the first tentative flick of his tongue against her clit. Several long slow teasing licks had her making soft noises of pleasure and impatience, her hips gyrating minutely.

His cock throbbed as he tasted her… wanting to lick every inch of her he could reach. It no longer mattered to him that she was his enemy. The small part of him that was still capable of rational thought was vaguely aware it should matter… but the rest of him was enjoying himself too much to care.

A moan escaped her lips as he slid his tongue inside her. Her eyes were half-closed her head tilted back as his clever tongue continued to caress exquisitely sensitive flesh.

It felt so good she couldn't help wondering if he had done this before. If he hadn't… he was a natural she thought.

She could already feel that heady warmth building up between her legs.

God she was so close… and he was clearly enjoying himself… so why was he stopping…

A pout curved her lips as he got to his feet and straightened up.

She was just about to protest when he started to fumble with the zip of his jeans.

It was her turn to look surprised. She had never intended for things to get quite this far. But when he slid down the zipper to reveal a cock as big, straight and hard as any she'd seen… it didn't even cross her mind to say no.

Then he was pressing her into the wall… crushing her mouth with his… pressing all that lovely length against her most intimate parts.

It occurred to her that she was no longer in complete control of the situation when she realized her wand had fallen out of her hand to land a metre or so away.

Harry was so preoccupied with her soft curves pressed against him… her mouth… her hands on his body… he didn't even notice she was no longer armed.

And it no longer seemed very important to her either…

He broke the kiss… looking at her as if asking permission. And she said the only thing she could think to say… "fuck me."

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he lifted her up… pinning her against the wall with his body.

He pushed the length of himself inside her with a force that jerked her hips and tore a gasp of pleasure from low in her throat. She felt rather than heard him groan deeply as he entered her.

Slick velvety flesh caressed his length as she started to rock her hips… slowly at first… but then faster as he started to move his body against hers.

He saw her bite her lower lip as the rhythm of their bodies increased, creating a delicious friction that threatened to drive both of them delirious… senseless with pleasure.

Every thrust seemed to hit exactly the right spot. And though her back hit the wall with every thrust it didn't hurt. She was sure she'd be bruised tomorrow… but it was so hard to care when she could feel an intense orgasm already starting to build up.

Her body arched against his, muscles tightening around him in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head.

There was nothing gentle in the way he was taking her… but she didn't want gentle… and it was unbelievably erotic to know he didn't have to hold back… that she was loving being handled so roughly.

There was a look of wild abandon on her face as his body pounded into hers … something fierce and primal that reminded him that she was a dangerous woman. A deadly woman. And for the first time he realized there could be some truth to the saying that the bad girls were better in bed.

She moaned… gasped… writhed as she inched closer to climax. Her nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to bruise but he was too far gone to feel anything but pleasure.

She had to bite back a scream as he thrust that one last time she needed. Her hips bucked… and her nails raked his back… leaving shallow scratches in his flesh as whole body spasmed around him.

His own body stiffened as he drove it one last time into hers… his groans of pleasure mingling with hers.

Her leg unlocked themselves from around his waist as he slumped bonelessly against the wall… his legs not quite ready to hold him up just yet. She was in the same state… breathing heavily as she relearned how to use her legs.

She rearranged her clothing as he pulled up his jeans.

Suddenly his eyes fell on his wand… lying on the floor not far away. Time slowed to a crawl as both of them remembered they were in fact enemies.

He lunged for his wand, grabbing it an instant before he reached hers. A non-verbal spell sent her wand skittering along the floor… away from the door.

As she grabbed for it and missed he went for the door.

He was almost there… and then he was through… her shrieks followed him down the hallway as she realized he was getting away.

He pushed his muscles in an all out sprint… realizing there was no longer any point in stealth.

Belatedly he remembered the point-me spell he had learned in his fourth year for the final task of the triwizard tournament. He stopped just long enough to be sure of his direction before taking off again.

His feet pounded the floor as he negotiated the twist and turns of the corridors.

A stunner took care of two death eaters who got in his way… and he felt a kind of wicked statisfaction as the spell knocked them over.

He was vaguely aware of pursuing footsteps as he raced down yet another corridor… hoping he would reach the exit before they reached him.

Then he could see light ahead… and feel fresh air on his face… and freedom was so close… but his pursuers were catching up…

He was through the arch mere seconds before the cloaked and masked figures that were after him… but seconds were all he needed.

The last thing he heard was Bella's cries of rage before he turned on the spot… and vanished.


End file.
